


Rogue Two

by NyeLung



Series: Paradoxaverse [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bane era, Chirrut is a little shit, F/M, Force mistakes, M/M, Time Travel, With A Twist, annoying immortals, humanised K-2SO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: It should have ended on Scarif. Instead something awakened the Force and our heroes find themselves transported through time. K-2SO realizes that the Force isn't unfallible and tries to get accustomed with being in a human body that is surprisingly soft and vulnerable, while everyone else tries to make sense of their situation and Krennic realizes that all he's done has been for nothing. Tough choices have to be made and old grudges must be buried if they want to survive in an era of full out war between Sith and Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

# Rogue Two

## Prologue

### 0 BBY, Scarif

Cassian relied heavily on Jyn as they took the elevator down. Their message had been sent, their mission was complete and he was bleeding into his shirt beneath a layer of cotton where Jyn couldn't see it. Krennic might be terrible as a human or, well, a being in general, but he wasn't a lousy shot. Not the best either. If Cassian hadn't been hanging onto his life with his bare hands at a spire of data he could have easily dodged the blaster shots. As it were, he didn't and the shot had gotten his hand but he was pretty sure that he broke a rib or two with his fall and they punctured his lung.

He was dying. Simple as that.

They reached the ground and Jyn was still keeping him up, still guiding him and she probably already noticed that something was wrong.

It all became meaningless when the silhouette of the Death Star appeared on the sky. He was dying either way. He'd just hoped that Jyn and the others might be able to make it off the the planet. Foolish hoping for something like that.

Cassian had never been overly religious but deep inside he knew that bad deeds were punished and good deeds rewarded. Sometimes it took longer than others but that was what he'd learned and lived by. He knew that his deeds for the Alliance would be punished someday. Nevertheless he started praying for some kind of nice afterlife. Maybe the zeltronian afterlife because that was a never ending orgy which sounded quite good in his mind.

A beam of green light and the ground rumbled beneath his feet, the whole planet shook as though it wanted to protest, wanted to fight.

Then there was light, bright and golden and warm and a soft voice. A hand offered to him. Cassian didn't really think about it. He just took it.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 1

### 1004 BBY, unknown location

When Cassian woke, he felt strangely enough to start considering Scarif as a nightmare. After all he he couldn't possibly become conscious after what happened on Scarif because then he should be dead. He remembered dying side by side with Jyn Erso and together with all those others after the power of the Death Star had been unleashed. He remembered the rumbling earth under his feet, the tremors and the rocking which might have just been his imagination after getting shot. He remembered the burning, bright light and the horizon that was being devoured until finally it took Jyn, himself and the dead with it.

He gasped as the last memories flushed back into his mind. He remembered the light and the figure inside it, tender and nearly invisible in the swirling gold. He'd taken the offered hand together with Jyn.

Coughing, Cassian turned on his side as finally not only his mind but also his body noticed that he'd died. Obviously the afterlife wasn't as great as praised in nearly all religions because this coughing was terrible and tasted like the sandy beaches of Scarif and the debris the Death Star had created.

He opened his eyes which felt as though someone had abraded them and put them on burning coals afterwards. Blue skies. That wasn't a bad sign. No sun or suns, only clouds. Cassian was thankful for it because his pained eyes would have protested against any form of brighter light.

It smelled like rain that couldn't have fallen too long ago. The ground was wet. Carefully, he moved his hands. Yes, wet ground, cold earth. What a great afterlife. Wet, cold and grey. He should try resurrection and complain to every preacher he'd find.

Another gasp, a groan and coughing next to him. Female and very familiar. Cassian turned to his other side to see Jyn who seemed just as happy as he himself about their afterlife. Considering she was still wearing her clothes, dirty like on Scarif, and – Cassian looked down on himself – so was he, he could give up his hopes on the zeltronian afterlife. Too bad, an orgy would have been fun, especially together with Jyn.

“What the-?”, Jyn tried to curse but interrupted herself as her voice didn't obey her and she spit out dirt and dust. Only afterwards did she meet Cassian's gaze and her eyes widened as she recognized him. “Cassian?”

“Jyn”, he answered and noticed why she spat out. His teeth were crunching from sand between them.

“Where are we?”, she asked blinking confused. “This isn't Scarif. What-?” She tried to sit up and fell down with a groan. “Bad idea.”

Cassian tried to sit up but took it slowly. His head was spinning but after a while it calmed down and he could see again. “No, definitely not Scarif.” They were lying in a crater and he could see cold weather trees beyond.

Another groan got his immediate attention. His head whirled around to see a person in the white uniform of an imperial Grand Admiral lying in the dirt and slowly waking up. What the blazes was Krennic doing here?

Jyn recognized the groan. He saw how her eyes widened and her brows wrinkled furiously. Determined, she tried to stand up and stumbled down again. Cassian moved towards her to keep her down. “Let me go”, she ground out between clenched teeth. “I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.”

“Stay down.” Cassian had finally reached her side and, breathing heavily, he pushed her back to the ground. “We don't know what happened. Maybe he does.”

Jyn pouted but willingly set down. “I'll kill him afterwards”, she conceded.

“Yeah, that's going to motivate him to help us”, Cassian replied sarcastically and tried to stand up. His body protested against this move but Cassian didn't back down. He'd gotten through worse situations although he was hard pressed to find one.

He stumbled forwards until he was standing right next to Krennic who held his left shoulder where Cassian had shot him. Good. He deserved a little pain. Cassian took another step forward and ground his heel into Krennic's shoulder. “So nice seeing you again”, he said.

Krennic groaned from the pain and tried to get away from him. He only opened his eyes after he couldn't escape and when he recognized Cassian he went completely stiff. “What-?”

“Jyn wants to shoot you or kill you any other way she can imagine”, Cassian informed him and Jyn nodded in the background. “I on the other hand just want some answers.”

“This is a dream”, Krennic stuttered.

“Yeah, is it?” Cassian stomped down and Krennic let out another pained groan. “I don't think so. So, where are we? What did your weapon do to us?”

Krennic tried to comprehend his questions but didn't seem to know an answer. He didn't even get to reply because there was another groan and a heavy figure lifted itself up. Baze Malbus just mumbled “Chirrut” under his breath while he stumbled and swayed through the crater.

“We should be dead”, Krennic murmured. “I saw the blast.”

“Wait”, Cassian interrupted him. “So you have no idea as well?”

Krennic paled. So he understood his situation and while Cassian never had been a friend of unnecessary murders there was a huge part of him that wanted Krennic dead. He didn't even have to start with Jyn who'd like nothing better than get her hands around Krennic's neck.

Someone screamed in agony. Cassian knew that cry. That was Bodhi and he cried just like the one time when they were in hyperspace and he'd fallen asleep. Cassian didn't know what Bodhi had dreamt and he didn't know what he was dreaming now but he knew that Bodhi would be glad if someone woke him.

“Stay here”, he ordered Krennic. “And you don't kill him”, he said to Jyn, before he turned on his heel to look for the pilot in the crater, not finding him there. Another scream. Cassian climbed the slopes towards the edge and found Bodhi lying just over the edge and writhing in his unconsciousness.

Carefully, he knelt down next to Bodhi and caught his wrist. Bodhi's eyes flew open and his pupils were so dilated Cassian could barely see the whites. “Bodhi, shush, I'm here”, Cassian tried to calm the pilot and after a moment or two Bodhi seemed to calm down.

He coughed. “Cassian? What? How?” Bodhi blinked. “I should be dead. There was a grenade. I felt the explosion.”

“Yeah? I'm glad you're not dead. We've got to figure this out because if this is the afterlife, it sucks.”

Bodhi bit back a small grin and gripped Cassian's arm harder. “So the other ones are alright, too? You all made it?”

Cassian shook his head. “I don't know, Bodhi. Baze is looking for Chirrut and I haven't seen K-2 yet. Jyn is here.”

“That's … good”, Bodhi responded hesitantly. “Alright, standing up is harder than I remember.” He laughed helplessly, hanging onto Cassian's hand. Cassian stretched out his other hand and caught Bodhi in his embrace.

“You're alright now. We're alright now”, he said more to himself than to Bodhi. “There is something else though.”

“What?”

Cassian sighed. “You should see for yourself and keep Jyn from killing him.”

Bodhi's right brow wandered higher on his forehead but he didn't ask. Instead he relied on Cassian as they walked to the crater's edge and then downwards. Cassian could feel when Bodhi saw the white uniform and recognized its wearer. “Is that Director Krennic?”

“Exactly. Come on, one more step.” Cassian guided Bodhi to a little rock so he could sit down next to Jyn and, hopefully, keep her from murdering Krennic. She didn't do it so far but that was probably because she still hadn't figured out how to stand up. She seemed far more muddled than the rest of them.

“I'll keep them in check”, Bodhi said with a pointed look towards Jyn and Krennic. “You don't happen to have a weapon for me?”

Cassian's hand slid to his waist where his Blaster should be and wasn't. He searched his boots and found something at least. “I've got a knife.”

Bodhi smiled brightly. “Better than nothing.” Cassian envied him for his optimism. Although he said things about rebellions and hope he had stopped believing in it somewhere along the way.

“I'll go and search for Baze and Chirrut.” He looked in the direction Baze had been headed when he left and corrected himself. Baze just returned with an unconscious but smiling Chirrut in his arms. “I'll just look for K-2 then. Hopefully, he's here, too, wherever he are.” He couldn't keep the resignation completely out of his voice.

He walked the other direction from Bodhi's and Baze's location and hoped to find his droid there. Although K-2 was a smartass and had a terrible humour, he liked him. Actually, Cassian wasn't even sure what he should do if he didn't have to hear K-2's constant remarks and reminders.

Cassian wasn't sure what he expected to find. When he last heard K-2 on Scarif, his droid was dying, maybe even beyond repair. But as everyone else seemed to have mysteriously survived, maybe K-2 did as well. He was searching for the black chassis or the head. Even if everything else was destroyed he could repair him with one of those parts. What he did find was something else entirely.

There was a naked man lying on the ground having trouble breathing. Cassian ran to his side and moved his head into a better position so that his breathing reflexes would kick in. Saving K-2 could wait a little longer.

“Oh my … Cassian”, the naked man gasped and Cassian was seriously starting to think he had something in his face. Why else was his name always the first thing they said? With the notable exception of Baze of course who only cared about Chirrut.

“Do I know you?”, Cassian asked instead searching his memories for the face of the naked man. He had reddish hair and a slight stubble. Blue eyes looked confused at him.

“Cassian?”, the man repeated. “I think there is something wrong with my visual and auditory sensors and I can't find my diagnostic software. My whole core is really garbled. What did you do to me this time?” The man sounded something between exasperated, resigned and indignant.

Cassian's thoughts stopped for a moment. “Kaytwo?”, he asked incredulously. “Is it you?”

“Well, of course it is me”, the naked – naked! - man said now clearly indignantly. “My circuits can come up with no theory how you could mistake me for anyone else.”

“Maybe you should take a look at yourself”, Cassian suggested, still stunned.

The man – K-2? Was it really K-2? But how could he be? - looked down at himself and his brows rose nearly to the hairline. “Oh my … I am so small.” He pinched his skin. “And soft.” K-2 went on checking his body, stroking his bare skin with his fingers and making strange noises all the time.

“Could you please stop touching yourself?” Cassian didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

“Oh, do you want to have a try at it?” K-2 motioned his arm towards Cassian.

“No!”, Cassian exclaimed. “You make me uncomfortable.”

K-2 mumbled something that sounded like “humans” but stopped stroking himself.

“I think we should return to the others. So far, some of us survived, just not all those friends that joined us in the battle of Scarif after Jyn's speech before the council. At least I haven't found them yet.”

“I will not carry her bag”, K-2 said before Cassian could say anything else. “And I think you have to help me figure this human stuff out. How do you walk without servo motors?”


	3. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

“I think we should kill him”, Jyn said and nodded in the direction of the tied up Krennic.

“Well, I think I need a name”, K-2 interrupted her. Cassian was sure that Krennic looked relieved at that.

“You already have a name.” Jyn seemed irritated and out for blood.

“You don't think someone will notice if you address a human being with a droid's number?” K-2 obviously was able to put lots of sarcasm in his human voice and work the mimic of a human just fine.

“Then we'll just call you Kay”, Chirrut interrupted and Baze snorted in stifled laughter.

Cassian still watched Krennic while Baze, Chirrut and Kay started discussing and Jyn was fidgeting restlessly to finally kill Krennic. Bodhi chimed into the discussion from time to time and there was only relief in Krennic's eyes for the time he was given. Maybe there was also a little portion of disbelief and some more irritation about the bickering.

“We should keep him”, Cassian interrupted the bickering. “He could be worth some money.” That was trying to reason with Jyn. He didn't expect her to start smiling.

“The Hutts would love to have a toy like him.” Her gaze found Krennic's eyes. “You know, I would love to kill you but maybe it is better to just watch you break. You've lost and I will watch how you will lose everything else.” Jyn knelt down next to where Bodhi held the former Director down. “Beginning with your cape. Kay is freezing.” With a fast movement she stole Cassian's knife from Bodhi and cut off the cape to give it to Kay. “I will make you regret all the things you did to me and my family.”

Krennic didn't answer. It wasn't fear that kept his mouth closed, more stubbornness and pride. Cassian wasn't sure if he wanted to watch Jyn break him because that would also hurt her. It would destroy something within her and Cassian didn't want that.

He just wanted to speak up to her when a man appeared on the rim of the crater. “Hey Scourge”, he yelled. “I found more survivors.” The man turned to them. “You're not going to shoot me, yes? I've had enough of that already. We're with the Republic and are searching for survivors of the bombardment.”

“We won't shoot”, Jyn answered for the rest of them. Cassian was wondering what bombardment they talked about. And where the hell were they? _How were they still alive?_

The man came down – possibly to help them up the slope of the crater and towards whatever shelter he could provide. Cassian couldn't help but analyse his movements. He was walking as though he had not a care in the world but actually he was very careful where to put his feet and that he was guarded all the time.

Another man appeared on the edge of the crater – most likely this Scourge – although Cassian couldn't be exactly sure. He'd never seen this species before. Bright, red skin and some kind of tentacles in the face. That man was also bulkier than most persons Cassian had ever seen.

The first man had reached them now and he was eyeing them with suspicion. To Cassian he looked eerily familiar but he couldn't quite place it now. “You don't look like former residents of this area”, he stated then. His bulky companion seemed to notice something was amiss because now he also descended into the crater.

“No, no”, Cassian tried to buy some time. “We're not from here. We're travellers.”

The first man looked at him somewhat disdainfully. “Never lie to a professional liar. This planet has been occupied by the Brotherhood for months until the bombardment. No way, you are travellers.”

“Excuse me”, Krennic interrupted and although his choice of words was respectfully, his tone couldn't let go of the commanding role he had held for decades. “Did I hear that right? The Brotherhood?”

The second man had arrived now – Cassian was quite sure that he was a man or would at least identify as a male if he was human. “Mate”, he was addressed by the first one. “I think we got ourselves into trouble again. What do your senses tell you?”

The red skinned individual sighed. “That you are right. Also, the Brotherhood is preparing for another bombing run.”

“Alright.” The first man smiled broadly and showed sharpened teeth. “We're in a bit of a hurry now, so can we please leave before the Brotherhood is finished with preparations? My freighter is not far from here and you're not the only people I collected in this forsaken area. Your Mister High and Mighty over there can tell you on the way that you have travelled through time. Congratulations by the way.”

“What?”, almost all of them yelled while the man turned around and began to hurry up the crater. Only Krennic didn't seem too surprised.

 

Jyn sat in the back of the freighter next to Bodhi. In her head, thoughts were swirling around endlessly. How she could be alive, for starters. She remembered the blast and her death vision of golden light and an offered hand. She had died, she was sure of it. She was also sure that everyone else had died. Cassian, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, K-2SO and especially Krennic. They all had been in the blast and she had seen the destruction on Jedha. There was no way that they could have somehow survived this. If it was up to her, she would make sure that Krennic wouldn't survive any longer. Sadly, it wasn't.

Anyway, secondly, K-2SO. He was human and she had no idea how that could have happened. Chirrut would assign it to the Force but Jyn wasn't so sure. After all, what had the Force ever done? It was just a legend.

And the whole talk about time travel? No, Jyn didn't believe it. Especially because those two strangers and Krennic said it. She didn't trust either of them.

 

Orson Krennic tried to think. The Erso girl was glaring daggers in his direction and he was pretty sure that her friend – the one who didn't want to kill him immediately – had his knife aimed at him in case he did anything suspicious. Not that Orson had any intention to. He didn't know every variable of the situation he was in and until then he would keep quiet. 

He did know, however, that his situation could be worse. He could be dead after his weapon – _his achievement_ – killed him by the orders of Tarkin, this miserable, lying bastard son of an Outer Rim whore. No, he was alive albeit in company that left somewhat to be desired. The Erso girl was fascinating, her rebel friend just a normal assassin. He recognized the deserter cargo pilot. His face was more haggard now. Someone in the rebellion must have been pretty rough – not all that surprising. He didn't know the blind man and his taller companion – one of them wore the robes of a Guardian of the Whills, so they should be survivors of Jedha. Then there was the formerly naked man now clad in Orson's cape. He had no idea who that could be.

Their two rescuers were more interesting even, especially the red-skinned, bulky man that was called Scourge. Orson had studied the history of the Republic long enough to recognize a pureblooded Sith when he saw one.

He closed his eyes and breathed evenly. He just had to connect all the information in his head to get out of this alive. Afterwards, there was time to plan for revenge.


End file.
